User talk:Kool816
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kool816 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 07:35, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I've seen you around before. Sure, it's totally fine for them to be friends. I don't really have a list on her page, but she can still be added to yours. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 17:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) You click the link button, and you copy and paste the URL into the first bar. Then in the second bar it says "Text to display", which is where you type in what you want it to say. Like this, for example. Also, if the link doesn't lead to a page on the wiki, then make sure you click the "external link" button. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I can draw Millie for you~ Hmmm... perhaps you could draw my character Dawn the Kuikon for me, if you would? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I guess she could be holding a bouquet of flowers or something like that :) And I know about it being in SA style ^^ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 22:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, don't worry! Just take your time~ It might be awhile for my part too ^^; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:37, April 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I finished my part extremely early! I didn't even expect for it to be done this week... but, hey! I tried to make her do the peace sign. I noticed what you said on my talk page at like, the last minute, sorry! I hope it looks okay~ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH GOSH DANGIT! I thought I saw in one picture she had white gloves on her hands... I must've mistaken it. Do you want me to fix it for you? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, okay. Nevermind then! ^^ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Go for it! I don't mind at all :D A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'll try to fix it as soon as I can! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Heeeeeellllloooo eue.I am AngelFlames and I have....a million of questions.So,you gunna be wastin your time reading 'em :3. 1:Is it ok if I make a fanart of Millie? 2:Can we be friends? 3:You wanna talk in chat for fun? 4:Do you have deviantArt? 5:Hi eue. I am the flames...I will burn everything (talk) Your part looks SO PRETTY! :3 Thank you! Could I add it to Dawn's page? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree FISHY! ... my sister would flip out, since she's so obsessed with Goldfish, which reminds me... I STILL NEED TO DRAW THAT GOLDFISH CHARACTER FOR HER! But still, thank you! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 04:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Here, I got rid of the gloves for you! I hope it's okay now~ LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Boopie http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature#How_do_I_change_my_signature.3F I hope this helps. Do you like skittles? Yeah we like skittles.Rainbows in your mouth dammit. (talk) AUSTRALIANS AUSTRALIANS UNITE XD ~User:VanillaTheCat 04:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) AH! SO I HAVE COMPETITION! ... well at least she'll still be the only hooved character... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 23:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) eh here! hope you like it :3 Oneheart 00:58, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Yay thank you! :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Alright, cool. :) I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Your request, I messed up a bit ^^: sorry Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sure if you want. Oh frack I forgot my signature last time. Quick tip; if you want to know who left a message if they forgot to signature itc, click the little drop-down arrow by the Edit/Leave a Message button to see the page's history. Whoever edited the page last will be at the top of the page. Works for Talk Pages and normal Pages. (talk) 02:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm a banana OH NOOOO!1!!1!!!! D: DERP VIRUS! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I made fanart of Kate the tiger quoll. It's on her page. You first go into Source Mode for editing on your article, and then you add the following lines anywhere you want, but remember to remove the spaces before the poll and /poll: < poll> Title of poll Choice 1 Choice 2, etc. < /poll> Just fill in the rows with what you want, so you can replace the title, choices, etc. To make it an actual poll it'll only work in Source Mode. Also, this article may help. You can just copy and paste the template from there and to your article, works for both Source and Visual Mode. I hope this helped. ^^; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Oneheart was blocked due to constant drama she was causing with her sockpuppet account Koalabee. Koalabee is Oneheart. "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 02:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) HI! :D And yeah, I know I've been neglecting him a lot! I feel bad for it... I still haven't even finished his page! But I am in the process of re-writing it and I plan to use him more in the future! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:26, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course we can be friends, Kool! :D LOL It's okay, I can be really weird at times too :P This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Awwww, really?! <:D That's so nice of you! Thank you! and I'M SUCH A REQUEST FORGETTER TOO! It's hard when you have a lot of them to do.. ^^; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:41, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Aw, thanks again! :) I need to draw one of your characters soon again... And oh gosh yeah :P There are endless things you can put in front of -silon and it'll work This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) She could also call him Derpsilon and Weirdsilon BUT JERKSILON IS HILARIOUS, TOO Hehe it's okay, I'm mean to my characters too, especially Upsilon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:05, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I know >:D I LOVE BEING MEAN TO HIM, THOUGH It's so funny! I don't harrass any of my other characters, though; it's just him >:3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Not on my watch I'll kill him before then >:) I mean, uh... NOTHING~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:19, July 5, 2014 (UTC) In the night, he won't suspect a thing... hehehe >:D That dream tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:23, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was outside on my back porch watching some fireworks... but they ended already (they really only lasted 3 minutes.) And woah O_O That dream is random... and gruesome... at least it was just a dream tho :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:30, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Koalabee was autobanned since Oneheart was IP blocked. So Koalabee can't do anything (AKA Oneheart can't use her alternative account) until her main account is unblocked. Sockpuppeting means abusing multiple accounts. "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:34, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's annoying when they're so short! I mean, they're in my neighborhood and it's not a lot... but still you'd think there would be more xP One time I went to a country club and they had one minute of fireworks. ONE MINUTE!! It was kinda funny though... AND OH MY GOD THOSE ARE ADORABLE! Sigma looks so adorable in your style! And AWWWW THE GIF IS GREAT TOO! <:) Thanks! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:46, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh really? Your first? That's cool! :D and okay, bye! :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:55, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm on now and hello :) :)))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you live in Australia? That's cool! it's currently around 4 P.M. over here for me ^^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, July 5, 2014 (UTC) I messed up a bit Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yeah, although later on in the afternoon for you I'll be asleeping over here in the US :D Well, I do like Millie a lot! I think her species is really original (you don't see a lot of golden retriever Sonic FCs, so that's cool) and the colors of her outfit are pretty. But I also love Becky a ton. Her design's really cute and I do love her calm personality, so it's a tie between those two! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) You mean the first Sonic fancharacter, or the first fancharacter of anything? Both of them are pretty cool tho And awww, thank you! I'm glad you like him and I'm happy you think my characters are good, that means a lot to me :) :))))) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Nono, it's totally fine! I understand if you have something to do in between messages :) LOL My dogs too... I'm also watching another dog and she's absolutely dreadful. She scratched me a couple of times :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:56, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Aw, really? That sucks... the dog we're watching does that a lot too... she bites me and my other dogs. She actually got in a fight with one of my normal dogs and we had to break it up... :/ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) A blue heeler? Wow, one of my dogs is actually half blue heeler! Your dog sounds really funny and adorable and I'm happy she came back to you guys after running away :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh sorry, I misunderstood you ^^; I got one of my dogs the same way by going to the owner's house :) But you got your dog when she was so young! How old is your dog now? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, so you only got her a short while ago! That's cool. And Maizie's such a cute name for her! LOL I know what you mean. My friends irl say I'm obsessed with my dogs and I talk about them a ton, which ''is ''very true... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) I think all dogs are cute no matter what. Even the shar peis. Especially the shar peis. LOL the boys are probably eavesdropping on you, you're right. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Haha, yes >:DDD Use the dog to do your bidding! And okay, bye! Seeya tomorrow This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) HI! :) Yeah, I hope they aren't eavesdropping on you, either. That would be kinda creepy... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:45, July 6, 2014 (UTC) O_O Don't lick the oven? Hopefully it wasn't the inside of the oven, it can get pretty dirty in there D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, that's good! LOL Do you mean like the sticks you use to fetch with?? Those are pretty fun to throw and watch them run after. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2014 (UTC) She actually eats the sticks? O_O" Well, that's common for a lot of dogs I think, too... mines eat grass and dirt and random twigs all the time for no reason, I'm not sure why... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh god the puppy dog eyes! Whenever they want a treat they always stare at you with those eyes... IT'S SO HARD TO RESIST AHHHH She attacked you guys in the car? What?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:31, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I went away to watch TV with my family for a bit! Anyways, awww, I'm sorry to hear your dog bit you :( and about the art trade... that should be fine, but I'd have to get my last 3 requests done before I make other art for people, just because they've been waiting a long time... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, that's okay, I understand! And yeah, my dogs too... probably just a love bite though ^^ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:27, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, hi! And awwww, that sounds cute! Those puppies do need to a chew a lot of stuff to get their teeth resistant to harder things... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow, she can jump on the couch already?! That's really cool considering the fact she's so young! Not really scary to me tho... my dogs sleep on the couches and in our beds and stuff like that. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Oooooh. O_O" Yeah now I see what you mean by scary, especially if she's excited while she bites you... :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure! :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, July 27, 2014 (UTC) No! I was just inactive because I was on a trip, but I'll try to be more active now :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:12, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh... what? Well, yeah, I won't be leaving! :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, August 3, 2014 (UTC) "SNORT" LOL sure! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:58, August 11, 2014 (UTC) 'Kay, I'll draw Kate like that for you! It'll be done soon ^0^!!!!!! For your part, could you draw Lunea for me, please? :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:40, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I finished my part of the art tarde for ya, and I hope you like~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:03, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay never mind the last pic, I forgot her white dots. Here's the fixed version :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! :) And of course, you can use it as her front pic! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:39, August 13, 2014 (UTC) hey bruh how ya doin? it's been a long time since i've heard from you, and i need to ask you a question! "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 00:07, March 27, 2015 (UTC) YEAH so you remember kizmis and how i made like three of them??? so i'm making an animated series about them (or at least planning to) and i kind of wanted your blessing on whether or not i could? and maybe if i could add in Tizzy in episode three? that would be great!!! "A man shouldn't have to crush his own nuts." -Japan (talk) 21:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC)